Before The Blood
by LunarKitti
Summary: The back story of Veronica Stitches


There was no exact time figured out of when the little girl's father started hallucinating. Veronica Leah, was her name. She had the perfect life, living with her mom and dad, an only child. Her mental health starting going down hill at around four and a half years of age, in sync with her Dad's. They'd have deep conversations about a man who lived in the woods, and what seemed like a dog. The year passed without any problems. The fifth of november, the next year, was when it all fell apart. Veronica kept seeing that tall man and got horrible migraines short after. The sound of static filled her head when it happened. She always was cold, and in pain. One night, her mom went out to the store, leaving Veronica and her Dad at home. As her mom pulled out of the drive way, her Dad raced up the stairs, the little girl in tow. Mumbling something about getting away. Veronica watched as he tied a noose to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm, uh, going to sleep." he replied

"For how long?" she seemed worried.

"A long time." he droned.

Then the window broke, long black tenticals slithering in through the window frame. The static filled each of their ears. Veronica didn't hear his screams, as her Dad was drained of life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Two hours later)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the hospital, the doctor's findings were gruesome. Two circled with 'x's through them were etched into the man's palms, with some sort of black liquid replacing his blood.

"Is he okay?" the little one asked.

"He's just sleeping, that's all." The doctor replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Eleven Years Later)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a cold November evening, Veronica and her Mother in a car she was driving. The road was slick with ice. Being sixteen, Veronica had a driver's licence. They continued down the long country road to their house, and suddenly the static was back. The tall man was in the middle of the road, Veronica heading right towards it. She started swerving off the road, hit a tree, and flew through the windshield. Something extremely cold touched the base of her neck, and a bunch of liquid poured onto her hair, and she blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(The next night)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Veronica awoke to bright white lights, in a hospital bed.

"Ah, you're awake." The nurse said.

"Where's my mom?!" Veronica rasped.

"She's sleeping, sweetheart." The nurse shifted her eyes.

Veronica spang from the bed, but catching her reflection in the mirror stopped her. The bleach blonde hair of her's was bright blood-red, her skin white as snow, her blue eyes almost florescent, and a freshly sutured cut running from her hairline, to the right down the bridge of her nose, and to the right corner of her lip. She loved it. Tilting her head to the side, she looked the doctor in the door way - the one from eleven years ago - in the eyes and glared. The she snapped back around to see her mother. She was dead. Veronica grabbed a scalpel off the table.

"You lied." she said, coming closer to the nurse.

The red-head proceeded to slaughter the woman, and turned to the doctor.

She slit his throat, and let him suffer.

The thing is his hand was a threaded needle. Veronica sewed a shoelace patter in her lower outside arm, and fronts of her lower legs. It looked like someone had laced her up like a shoe. She sharpened her nails on a file found in the dead nurse's purse. She took all the thread she could find, and drank a bit of the blood from the floor. Veronica took her bloody hospital gown off, and replaced it with her white dress, now somewhat browned and splattered with red. There was a necklace with the 'x'd through circle, so she put it on. She thought it best to stitch that symbol into the palms of her two victims. When done, she jumped out of the second story window, not taking any damage. The woods didn't scare her anymore.

After walking for what seemed like forever, she came across a house, more of a mansion. Veronica approached the door and knocked. What looked like Link, from Zelda, with bleeding eyes answered. The black tendrils she remembered wrapped around her. Inside was an endless amount of monsters and freaks.

_Welcome home._


End file.
